Sleep is golden
by luckypixi
Summary: Ianto doesn't come back after a Weevil hunt. Jack is worried. Just a fluff fic. I do not own Torchwood but I wish I did! Please Review!


'Hello, you've reached the home of Ianto Jones. Well, actually you've reached his phone, which is in his house, which is the next best thing. I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.'

Jack frowned and cut the call. That was the sixth time he had heard that message in two hours. Why was Ianto not picking up his phone? They had been tracking Weevils through Cardiff City Centre and he said he was going home for a change of clothes. That had been over three hours ago.

'Gwen,' he said, walking down the metal gantry and down into the main Hub. Owen and Gwen were just about to leave; Tosh had already left. 'Has Ianto phoned you?' he asked.

Gwen shook her head. 'No Jack, should he have done?' Jack shrugged.

'He normally phones in when there's a problem. He's just cut all contact. No phone, nothing.'

'Well, maybe he's getting sick of you Jack' piped up Owen sarcastically. Gwen punched him on the shoulder.

'Do you want us to go see if he's alright Jack?' she asked.

Jack shook his head. 'No you have a date with Rhys you can't miss. Maybe I'll take Owen.'

'Yeah, cos that's how I like to spend my Friday nights; tracking missing Welshmen.'

'That's the spirit; meet you by the SUV in 10'

Jack bounded back up to his office. He put on a smiley face in front of Owen and Gwen, but inside he was cracking up with worry. What if something had happened to Ianto? What would he do then? He grabbed his captain's greatcoat and walked slowly down the labyrinth of passages to the car park where they kept the SUV.

Owen was already waiting for him. 'You said 10 minutes, not 20!' he shouted as Jack walked up to him. Jack just smiled and climbed into the car. Owen clambered in next to him.

'Where to captain?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jack gave him directions and 10 minutes later they were outside Ianto's flat.

Owen whistled. 'Wow, he lives in the posh end does he?' He and Jack walked up the neat flower bedded path and up the shiny metal staircase, all the way up to floor 8. 'Ianto never uses the lift.' Explained Jack and they walked up the sixth flight. 'Says you cant trust them. And that teenagers use them for toilets.'

'Surely not around here? I expect they all carry round their own china chamber pots.' Jack laughed at this and pulled open the door that led to the 7th staircase.

Some minutes later they entered floor 8. Owen shivered. Forget to pay their heating bill have they?' he quipped, pulling his jacket around him. Jack shook his head, now even more worried. He walked down to Ianto's front door. He and Owen turned the corner. It was wide open.

'Shit' whispered Owen. Together, they drew their guns and walked slowly into Ianto's flat. It was eerie silent. They walked down the small hallway and into Ianto's kitchen. The tap was on full blast and Jack darted forward to turn it off. 'Where is he then?' he asked Owen, who shrugged. Then they heard a strange noise. Instantly Jack was on his guard. He nodded to Owen, who ran into the hallway again. Together they walked into Ianto's living room. And lowered their guns.

'Well, at least we know where he is' whispered Owen. Jack smiled.

Ianto Jones was laying spread out on his sofa, arms and feet draped over the edge. He was fast asleep. He must have been in the process of getting undressed because he suit jacket was on the floor, his buttons on his shirt were half undone and his tie was hanging around his neck. He was snoring gently. His hair was a mess and his bright red socks were hanging off the edge of his toes.

Jack smiled and walked over to him. He sat on the edge of the sofa and gently stroked Ianto's face.

'Hang on, don't wake him yet' Owen silently bounded over and took out his mobile phone. Taking several pictures, he smirked. 'Let's see what he makes of these' he chuckled.

Jack smiled and gently shook Ianto by the shoulder. 'Hey' he whispered. Ianto didn't move. 'Hey, wake up' Jack shook him again. Ianto still didn't wake.

'How about i shoot him. that'll wake him up' suggested Owen.

Jack gave him a filthy look and gently bent over Ianto, kissing him on the forehead. He shook him again, a little harder. This time Ianto let out a small snore, his eyes opening groggily.

'"Jack, I'm just popping home to get changed, wont be longer than 10 minutes" ring any bells?'

Ianto looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened. 'Oh God! How long have i been asleep?' he asked.

'About two hours' smiled Jack, looking fondly down at him.

'I'm so sorry Jack. Has anything important happened?'

'Not much, just the world ended' Owen piped up.

Ianto peered at him. 'Thanks Owen. Knew i could count on you'

'Well, at least you know'

Ianto slumped back into his sofa. 'What's the time?' he asked.

'About half 11. There's been no rift activity that we know of, so you might as well go back to sleep.'

'Can i go home now?' asked Owen.

'Sure' smiled Jack. 'I'll stay here'

Ianto smiled.

'All right then, see you in the morning.' Said Owen, backing out of the room.

Ianto coughed and sat up straight on the sofa. 'Jack, i am sorry' he said again.

'I know' said Jack, kissing him again. 'Don't worry about it, we all get tired sometimes.'

'Yeah, but not when we were in the middle of something' groaned Ianto. He bent down and pulled his socks back onto his feet.

'I said don't worry' soothed Jack, sitting down next to him. He pulled Ianto into a hug and smiled warmly when Ianto put his head on his shoulder. 'Tell you what-' he started, looking down at Ianto with a wide smiled on his face, planning on telling him that he could have the day off tomorrow. He stopped.

Ianto was fast asleep. Jack chuckled and laid Ianto down. He moved in a more comfortable position and laid down next to him, falling asleep himself.


End file.
